


We Need to Talk

by FlashaftertheCold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, But they work things out, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Scott has to fix it, Smut, Sort Of, Theo Has Feelings, as usual, which Liam is oblivious to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/pseuds/FlashaftertheCold
Summary: Liam has been avoiding Theo. But it's finally time to talk.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of a rewrite of the elevator scene with Theo and Liam in S6E20.   
>  DISCLAIMER I do not own any of these characters or scenes borrowed from the show.

 Liam’s heart was beating out of his chest. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more nervous in his life. He’s faced Ghost Riders and Dread Doctors, and yet nothing has felt scarier than this. He looks at the clock for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. Any minute now. Not able to sit still any longer, he gets up and begins pacing back and forth in his room. Suddenly, his head shoots up. He listens intently. A car engine is turned off. A car door is shut. Footsteps on the porch. Then, the front door opens and closes. _Theo’s back_. He thinks about chickening out, again. But, no. He can’t keep avoiding Theo.

 Liam walks to his bedroom door and waits until he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He opens the door at just the right moment and walks out.

 “Liam,” Theo says, as he almost runs into Liam.

 “Sorry. I didn’t know you were right there.” Liam lies and smirks to himself internally. There’s no reason Theo should be listening to his heartbeat. And even if he is, it doesn’t matter now.

 “It’s fine.” Theo stares at him as if waiting for him to say something. And Liam tries. But he can’t get any words to form. “Right, well…” Theo says and moves to walk past him to his room.

 Liam grabs his arm before can. Theo looks back at him. “I…I need…” Liam swallows, trying to get the words past the lump in his throat. Theo can clearly sense that he’s nervous and waits patiently. “I mean…can we talk?” He barely manages above a whisper. But Theo nods, hearing him perfectly. Liam releases his grip on Theo’s arm and turns to walk back into his room, the chimera following him.

 “So?” Theo asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

 “So…um…” Liam begins. “We need to talk…about the elevator.”

 

_**Two weeks earlier** _

  _They were trapping him. He was screwed. Gabe had his gun aimed at his head, seconds away from pulling the trigger. He had nowhere to run, despite Gabe taunting him, telling him to, but still, he started backing away. Away from the guns pointed at his head. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and pull him back. He was dragged into the elevator and pulled to the side just as bullets started flying. The doors closed, now safe on the other side. He looked over and saw his rescuer. Theo. What the hell was Theo doing here?_

_“What are you doing here?” He asked._

_“Was just asking myself the same thing,” Theo said._

_They could still hear bullets ringing from outside. So, they waited. Until he couldn’t hear anything. Except for heartbeats. Clearly signifying they were still there. Waiting for them._

_“They still out there?” Theo asks, seeing Liam is trying to listen. He nods. “Look I’m not dying for you.”_

_“I’m not dying for you either.” He bites back. But in that moment, saying those words, it’s like something changed inside him. Or maybe something already there finally bubbled to the surface. He then realized, he didn’t actually mean them. They couldn’t have been more wrong. He stared into Theo’s eyes. ‘We walk out of these doors we’re probably going to die’ he thought. So, he did the one thing that came to mind. The one thing he wanted nothing more than to do right now. He rushed forward and pressed his lips to Theo’s. At first, there was no response from the chimera. Probably shock. Honestly, Liam was a little shocked himself. Then he felt Theo’s hand reach up and grip his shoulder. He half expected him to push him away. But instead, he pulled him closer. Pressed their lips together harder. In that moment, Liam felt the world fade away. He wanted to stay there, like that, forever, with Theo._

_He heard a loud noise from outside, and Liam remembered where he was and what was happening. He reluctantly pulled away and looked back at the door. “But I will…” he looked back into Theo’s eyes, “fight with you.”_

_Theo stared at him, probably unsure of what the hell actually just happened. “Okay.” He sighed. “Let’s fight.”_

 

 

 “Right. The elevator.” Theo said. “Remind again what happened?”

 “Theo,” Liam said his name as part a warning and part annoyance.

 “Liam.” Theo copied him. They stared each other down.

 “Look…I’m sorry.” He said although he was unsure what he was apologizing for.

 “Sorry?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry…for avoiding me? Or for kissing me?”

 “I wasn’t avoiding you.” Liam countered. But Theo scoffed.

 “You were avoiding me, Liam.”

 Liam doesn’t answer. Accepting defeat and knowing nothing he can say would change the chimera’s mind. He _was_ avoiding him after all. After they took back the hospital, and Scott and the others defeated the Anuk-ite, Liam started avoiding him like the plague. Even going out of his way most of the time just so that he wouldn’t run into Theo. Apparently, it became obvious too. So obvious Scott came up to him about it.

 

  ** _Earlier that day_**

  _“Hey, Liam, wait up a minute.” Scott came up to him after a pack meeting. Usually, Liam leaves immediately after so he doesn’t run into Theo._

_“Yeah? What’s up?” Liam really just wants to go home so he can bury his head in his pillow and scream._

_“Uh, that’s kind of what I wanted to ask you?” Scott says._

_“What do mean?” Liam asks._

_“Is everything okay? With Theo? Did something happen?” Scott questions him._

_“What? No, everything’s fine.” Liam says as cooly as he can._

_“You sure?” Scott asks skeptically. Of course, he can tell he’s lying. “You seem to be avoiding him. At first, I thought maybe you were avoiding all of us, but then when I saw you jump behind a bush while I was talking with Theo…I kind of figured it was him.” Ah yes. Not one of his proudest moments. But when he saw Theo and Scott talking outside Scott’s house before the meeting he panicked. “So, do you want to tell me what happened?”_

_“Not really,” Liam said bouncing on the balls of his feet, itching to run._

_“Liam,” Scott placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me anything, you know that. Did Theo do something?”_

_“No,” Liam said quickly. The last he wanted was for Scott to get the wrong idea. He knew everyone was still learning to trust Theo. “No, he didn’t…it wasn’t him. It was me. I…I did something and now…now I don’t what to do.”_

_“What did you do?” Scott asks him._

_Liam takes a deep breath. “I…back at the hospital, during the fight with Monroe’s guys…Theo saved me from getting my head blown off and…and I kissed him.” Liam looks up from the spot on the ground he was staring at. Scott’s face was…a little unreadable. He had one eyebrow raised and his eyes were staring at Liam but his mind someplace else. Shock, Liam guesses._

_“Okay,” Scott draws out the word. “So that’s…I mean… well…not really what I expected.”_

_“I know.” Liam bursts out. “And now I don’t know what to do. And Theo probably hates me. And I don’t know how I’m going to look him in the eye. Which is why I’ve been avoiding him. And he probably wants nothing to do with me. And I really don’t want him to hate me and…” Scott cuts him off._

_“Woah, Liam, calm down. It’s okay. Just breath.” Liam takes a deep breath and holds it before breathing out. “Okay. Look, Liam, I know a little about doing or saying something you meant to but at the wrong time.”_

_“You do?” Liam asks._

_“Yeah. I, uh…I blurted out ‘I love you’ to Kira by accident in kind of the middle of a fight, too.” Scott tells him._

_“Oh.”_

_“Yeah…” Scott looks at him. “That is what happened, right?”_

_“What do you mean?” Liam asks for the second time during this conversation, because he really has no idea what Scott is asking._

_“I mean, you meant to…kiss Theo, right? Or at least wanted to, at some point, not in the middle a fight?” Scott clarifies._

_“Uh…no? Maybe?” Liam says, confused. And Scott looks at him just as confused. “Look, I don’t know. I never even thought about it until like a minute before it happened. But it was like something snapped, and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss him!”_

_“So, you did,” Scott says._

_“Yeah.” Liam answers. Even though Scott said it as a statement and not a question._

_“Okay, Liam. I know you think that this is a huge problem and one you’ll never solve, but…the solution is actually pretty simple.” Scott looks at him and Liam is pretty sure he already knows what he’s going to say. “You need to talk to Theo.” Yup, there it is…_

_“I know. But…but I can’t. I mean, Theo probably doesn’t even want to talk to me.” Liam tries to reason, to make Scott see so he’ll tell him he doesn’t have to. He really doesn’t want to talk to Theo._

_“Actually…I’m pretty sure he does,” Scott says._

_“What? How would you know?” Liam asks._

_“Theo, he uh…he kind of asked me to talk to you,” Scott said sheepishly. Which was an interesting sight to see, him being an alpha._

_“He did?” Liam asked shocked. Did Theo really want to talk to him that badly he’d go to Scott?_

_“Yeah, he did. So…Liam. You really need to talk to him. For both your sakes. And ours.” Scott said, referring to the rest of the pack._

_“Yeah…okay.” Liam surrendered._

_Scott clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “Good.”_

_Liam nodded. “I should probably head home.”_

_“Okay,” Scott said as Liam headed for the door. “And Liam?” Liam stopped and turned around. “Today.”_

 

 

 "So,” Theo started, “I guess Scott talked to you?”

 “Yeah…” Liam cringed a little remembering the conversation. “You know, you could have just come to me, instead of going to Scott.”

 “Oh, you mean one of the millions of times I saw you the past couple of weeks?” Theo said sarcastically. “Yeah, you’re right. I really should have gone to you.”

  Liam hissed at the sharpness to Theo’s words. But he was right. “I’m sorry.”

 “Again, I ask, what for?” Theo’s voice rises slightly.

 “Does it matter?” Liam raises his voice to match Theo’s.

 “Yeah. It does, actually!” He takes a step forward. To do what, Liam doesn’t know. Maybe to intimidate. But the werewolf is not about to back down.

 “For avoiding you! For f-forcing you to go to Scott instead of me!”

 “So, you’re not sorry for kissing me?” Theo almost shouts.

 “No!” Liam yells. He’s breathing heavily, and the two stare at each other. Then Theo cracks a smile. “What?” Liam askes voice still raised. But the chimera doesn’t answer. He just keeps smiling at him. Liam is about to yell at him again when he realizes exactly what happened. In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t noticed, but this was Theo’s plan all along. To work him up and get him to admit it. And Liam fell right into it. “I-I mean…”

 “No, don’t go back on it now, Liam,” Theo says. And he’s right. It’s too late now anyway. He said it. Trying to take it back now was pointless.

 “Theo…” Liam starts but doesn’t know what to say.

 “Why _were_ you avoiding me, Liam?” Theo asks. “Did you think I’d be mad at you?”

 “No, I…” Liam struggles. “I thought- “He looks down. No, he can’t tell him. “I don’t know.”

 “Or?” Theo starts. “Were afraid I’d reject you?”

 His head shoots up when Theo hits the nail right on the head.

 “Oh, so that was the problem?” Liam doesn’t answer just stares at him. “Liam,” Theo steps forward again so he’s within arm’s reach. “You have no idea how often I’ve thought about that kiss.” His gaze drops to Liam’s lips. “And how much I wanted to do it again.”

 “Really?” Liam squeaks and instantly wishes he could fall through the floor.

 Theo smiles at him. “Really.” He reaches up and cups Liam’s jaw. He pulls him closer and Liam goes willingly. They meet in the middle and lock their lips together. Theo brings his other hand up to Liam’s face, while Liam’s hands grip Theo’s waist pulling him as close as he can. He can feel both himself and Theo harden, and he groans. Theo takes the opportunity to lick his way into Liam’s mouth. Liam moves a hand down between them and palms Theo through his jeans, causing Theo to moan deeply into the kiss. Liam moves his hands to the hem of Theo’s shirt and slides his hands up taking the shirt with him. They’re forced to break apart while Liam quickly strips him of his shirt. Theo moves to go back to kissing, but Liam is staring at his bare chest. Theo smirks.

 “Like what you see?” He laughs.

 Liam looks back up and smiles. “Yeah.” He moves in close. “But I’d love to see more.”

 “You know…I was just about to say the same to you but…as you wish.” Theo kicks off his shoes and pops the button on his jeans. Liam watches and Theo smirks like the cat who got the cream as he pulls he pants down and off. “Better?”

 Liam looks him up and down, eyes resting for a minute on the tent in Theo’s boxers. “Getting there.”

 “You want to see more, you need to start taking some of yours off.” Theo nods at him.

 “Okay.” Liam goes to take his shirt off then stops. “But in a minute.” He smirks and Theo growls. Liam steps forward and kisses him, hard and sloppy, before moving down to mouth at his neck. He continues down and sucks a nipple into his mouth and Theo shivers. “Sensitive?” He asks as he moves to the other one.

 “A little.”

 Liam sucks on one nipple while pinching the other and Theo moans and shivers again.

 Liam laughs, “More than a little.” Theo grabs his shoulders and pulls him up straight.

 “Okay. It’s been a minute.” He starts to pull Liam’s shirt off and Liam chuckles when it gets stuck on his head in Theo’s desperate act to get it off. He sighs contently when he finally has it off. He undoes Liam’s jeans and slips his hands down the back to grab his ass. He kisses at Liam’s neck this time and leaves small red bruises behind. “Off. Now.” He says as he pulls down at Liam’s pants.

 “Geez, demanding much?” Liam jokes but moves to comply.

 “I’ve waited long enough.” Once Liam’s pants are off and they’re both left standing in their boxers, Theo captures Liam’s mouth again. He turns him and backs him towards the bed. He pushes on Liam’s shoulders once his knees hit the edge, and Liam goes down.

 “Theo, wait,” Liam says abruptly.

 “What?” Theo asks, concerned. “Did I do something?”

 “No.” Liam throws his head back in laughter. And Theo is left confused and worried. “It’s just,” He starts after he’s calmed down. “the door.” And points behind them.

 Theo looks back. Liam’s bedroom door is wide open. “Oh.”

 “Yeah. We should probably close it. And lock it.” Liam tells him.

 “We’re the only ones home,” Theo says. But moves to close the door.

 “Yeah. For now.” Liam explains. “But I really don’t want my mom or dad to come home early or something and see me- “

 “Fucking?” Theo finishes for him as he clicks the lock on the door. “Probably a good idea. They’d probably kick me out if they came home to see me sexing their son.”

 “They wouldn’t kick you out. My parents like you. Why do you think they let you stay here?” Liam says as he scooches up the bed.

 “Yeah, they like me now, but I can guarantee, coming home to see me with my dick in their precious son’s ass, just might change that,” Theo smirks and walks back to Liam.

 “Maybe.” Liam smiles. “And what makes you think your dick is going in my ass?”

 “Well…I mean we can do something else if you want. Or you can fuck me? I switch.”

 “Mmmm, tempting.” Liam sits up and grabs Theo by the hips and pulls him down on top of him. “Maybe next time though.”

 “Oh, next time?” Theo leans up resting on his arms above Liam.

 “Well, depending on how well you do.” Liam shifts underneath him.

 “So, this is like a trial run then?” Theo grinds down into Liam.

 “Kind of.” Liam sneaks a hand between them and grabs Theo through his boxers. “But only if you get your hot ass in gear.”

 “Now who’s being demanding?” Theo laughs. He shuffles up, “Lube?” He asks and points to Liam’s nightstand.

 “Oh yeah.” He nods. Theo digs through his drawer and finally pulls out the small half-empty bottle. He moves back to the bed and settles between Liam’s legs.

 “Well,” He hooks his thumbs in Liam’s boxers. “We’ll need these gone.” He pulls them down his legs in one swift motion. He stares down at Liam’s cock, red, hard, and dripping pre-come.

 “Now who’s staring?” Liam jokes.

 “Can you blame me? You’re fucking hot.” Theo says and leans down, unable to resist, and tongues at the slit, tasting.

 Liam groans. “Fuck, Theo. You have no idea how much I want your mouth on me. But I will literally come if you do.”

 Theo smirks. “Nice to know I have that effect on you.”

 “You seriously have no idea.” Liam whines.

 “I think I have some.” Theo leans down again and takes Liam’s cock in his mouth. So what if he comes. Werewolf healing and all.

 “Holy fuck,” Liam screams. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” Theo hums around his cock. “God…” Liam moans and throws his head back against the mattress. Theo bobs up and down and takes his time, before sinking down, taking him all the way. “Fuck,” Liam screams again as his orgasm hits him. Theo pulls back, a string of saliva connecting him to Liam. He smiles, mouth full of cum and waits till Liam opens his eyes and looks at him, before swallowing. “Shit. That was hot. You’re hot. This is hot.” Liam babbles.

 Theo chuckles at him and moves up to kiss him, Liam tasting himself on Theo’s tongue. “You…are adorable.” Theo’s smiling down at him

 “Shut up.” Liam tries to yell at him, but his smile was very infectious. That and Liam was still in the post-orgasm haze. So much so, he didn’t even notice Theo grabbing the lube from where he’d placed it on the bed earlier until he heard the pop of the cap opening. He watched as Theo coated his fingers.

 “This still okay?” Theo asks, noticing Liam staring.

 “Fuck yes.” Liam can already feel himself hardening again at the thought of it.

 “Okay.” Theo settles back down between Liam’s legs. He moves his hand down, and then Liam feels a slick finger at his hole. Theo rubs at the puckered skin before he gently begins to push his middle finger in. Liam moans at the feeling. Theo pumps his finger in and out while kissing and nibbling at Liam’s thigh. Once he feels Liam is ready he adds a second finger. Liam, a moaning mess above him.

 “Fuck. Hurry up. I need you in me. Now.” Liam whines.

 “Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.” Theo tries to add a third finger.

 “Shit. Theo, I can take it. Please.” Liam begs.

 “Okay, Li,” Theo says gently as he slowly pushes three fingers into Liam. He groans deep in his throat at the feeling but otherwise seems okay. So, Theo begins to move his fingers, searching for that spot. He knows he found it when Liam moans loudly and jolts off the bed. He continues to press on Liam’s prostate until Liam cries above him.

 “Theo, please. Get you're ass up here and fuck me.”

 “Anything for you, darling.” Theo pulls his fingers from Liam and takes his boxers off. He moves up and kisses Liam before hiking his legs up and lining himself with Liam’s hole. Theo pushes in and groans, while Liam hisses. “You okay?” Theo asks with concern, he really wanted to prep him more.

 “Yeah. I’m fine.” He opens his eyes, not even knowing when he closed them and smiles at Theo. “Good. Seriously, I’m fine. Werewolf healing. It’s kind of awesome.”

 Theo laughs. Yeah, it is. But everything still hurts before it heals. “If you're sure?”

 “I’m positive.” Liam punctuates with a roll of his hips trying to get Theo deeper.

 “Okay, okay.” And Theo pushes in and doesn’t stop till he’s seated to the hilt. “Fuck.”

 “Theo, move,” Liam begs.

 “Yeah, give me a minute.” Theo breathed. “You're so fucking tight.”

 “Hey, don’t come yet. We just got started.” Liam scolds.

 “What do you think I'm trying to do?” Theo leans down and sucks on Liam’s nipple trying to distract himself.

 “Ung...” Liam moans like a porn star.

 “And you were saying I was sensitive?” Theo laughs.

 “Yeah, shut u- “Liam is cut off with Theo pulling out and shoving back in with a quick fluid motion.

 “Up?” Theo supplies.

 “Fuck you.” Liam groans.

 “I am fucking you.” Theo punctuates by rolling his hips.

 “Yeah.” Liam draws out the word in a soft moan. “So, get on with it.”

 Theo rocks back and forth with gentle, smooth strokes.

“Goddammit, Theo.” Liam whimpers.

 “Sorry. Did you want something?” Theo teases.

 “Harder!” Liam screams. If Theo wants him to beg then he’ll fucking beg. Whatever it takes.

 “Sure thing.” He changes his strokes to long but hard. Pulling out most of the way, to slam back in as deep as possible.

 “Faster.” Liam pleads.

 “Damn. You’re hard to please aren’t you?” Theo says as he changes his pace once again to shorter, faster thrusts. The room is filled with moans and deep breathing. Theo angles his thrusts hoping to hit Liam’s prostate.

 “Ung…Theo, right there.” Liam trembles. Theo continues hitting his sweet spot over and over.

 “I’m close,” Theo tells him.

 “Me too.” Liam reaches to touch his dick. Theo beats him to it. Stroking him in time to his thrusts. It doesn’t take much. And after a few strokes, he’s coming, his seed covering his chest and Theo’s hand, some even hitting his chin. Theo fucks him through it and barely makes it past Liam’s ass spasming around his dick before he buries himself deep and comes shouting Liam’s name.

 They lay like that, Theo still in Liam, both catching their breath and coming down from their highs. Liam is the first to talk. “Theo, damn.”

 “Yeah,” Theo mumbles into Liam’s neck. Slowly, he pulls out of Liam. His cum gushing out. It’s so hot, Theo almost gets hard again. He gets up to grab one of their shirts off the floor and cleans Liam up.

 “Thanks.” Liam mumbles, sleepily. Apparently, that took a lot out of him.

 “Sure,” Theo says and tosses the shirt to the floor.

 “Theo?” Liam asks. 

 “Yeah?”

 “Stay with me. I’m tired.” Liam nuzzles into the pillow and Theo smiles at that. He really is adorable.

 “Of course, Li.” He lays down next to Liam. And Liam immediately moves over to rest his head on his chest. Now he nuzzles into Theo’s chest, getting comfortable. For being a werewolf, he acts more like a cat. Theo pulls the blankets up over them and turns to face him, he wraps his arms around him, pulling him close and Liam seems to be pleased with this new position, as he sighs contently. “Goodnight, Liam.”

 “Night, Theo.” Liam whispers, barely audible. Theo’s not really tired, but he’ll stay here while Liam sleeps. And be here when his love wakes up. Theo smiles to himself.  _Love._ He’s just glad Liam finally feels the same as he has for weeks. He kisses the top of Liam’s head and sighs. He closes his eyes and breaths deep. Breathing in Liam’s scent. He will never let this boy go. Ever.


End file.
